Careless Whispers and Silent Sounds
by Apollonia2
Summary: Sequel to “Come Away With Me”. Eight years after Jack and Brett marry, all is well until a harsh reminder from Brett’s past resurfaces.
1. Cowboys and Angels

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, sexual harassment, attempted rape, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Braden, Meade, Madeline, Brent, Maddock, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, Meow, Sprite, and children of said characters own themselves.  
  
Chapter One: Cowboys and Angels  
  
It was a joyful day at the Kelly residence. Brett slaved over a hot stove cooking breakfast for her growing, young children and darling husband. Her children were patiently waiting at the table, but not without engaging in a little mischievous behavior.  
  
Meade, the eldest, was the spitting image of his father. His hair was dark blonde, like Jack's, and he had his father's build. Madeline, the middle child and sole daughter, looked like an Irish version of Brett. She inherited her medium brown locks from Jack's side of the family and had Brett's facial features. She possessed a dainty and pristine demeanor that told anyone that observed her conduct that she was going to be a handful for any young man whose path she crossed. Brent, the youngest, had curly hair, brown eyes, and the face of a Raphael angel. All bore rosy cheeks, Jack's complexion, and a well-mannered appearance. Jack and Brett were grateful to God that he bestowed upon them such beautiful and precious children.  
  
While dining on a splendid breakfast, Meade turned to his father. "Daddy, why does it sometimes sound like you're hurting Mommy?"  
  
Brett and Jack both exchange nervous glances at one another. Jack then turned to Meade, only to find all eyes were on him. In addition to Meade, Madeline and Brent looked at him intently. Gathering his thoughts together, Jack tried to explain to his kids, to the best of his ability, about the joys of sex.  
  
"Well, uh, ya see, sometimes when I'm feeling a special way, I wanna share dat feeling with your mother. And, uh, whenever I wanna share dat feeling, uh, your mother and I, uh, we do things ta show dat I'm feeling special, and, uh......."  
  
Brett found it the perfect opportunity to rescue Jack from his inarticulate way of explaining to their kids the art of sex. "Well, children, remember that other day in the park when we saw the two squirrels playing together and they were really close?"  
  
"Yes." The kids all said in unison.  
  
"And remember you all said that you never saw squirrels play like that before?" They then nodded their heads. "Remember when I said that it was a spring thing?"  
  
"I do, Mommy." Said Madeline, raising her hand.  
  
"Well, when two beings love each other, they do something to show one another that they care a great deal about each other. And it's the most beautiful, loving experience in the world. And that's what your father and I were doing. We were making love."  
  
"Oh." Meade responded, not really understanding everything his mother was telling him. Jack caught his son trying to comprehend the sex lesson and comforted him. "Don't worry, son. When you're older you'll understand."  
  
He just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to eat. Jack signaled for Brett to come to him. Kneeling down towards his face, Jack kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you, sweetie."  
  
"You're welcome, Jack."  
  
Brett walked over to Brent who was having fun getting more oatmeal across his face than in his mouth. She tenderly wiped his face clean before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. She stayed home now ever since Jack was at the top of his game at the Manhattan Iron Works. And after having Meade she assumed the role of homemaker once she and Jack got married. They lived in a splendid brownstone. Jack purchased it two years after they married. Jack knew that they wanted a family of three children. So, he opted to buy a fairly large house to raise their family unit.  
  
Brett was quite happy with her life with Jack. She and Jack both had numerous friends and acquaintances to associate with. Her dear friends, Cocoa and Brynn, were no longer living in New York, however. Cocoa was married and living in England with a handsome Englishman she met while attending the theatre. She had a young daughter and was quite happy in London. Brynn was living happily in Boston with an attractive Italian man she became acquainted with while running the boarding house. Ms. Barrett left the hostel in her will to Cocoa, Brynn, and Brett to run once she passed on. But since they all took different walks in life, they sold the small inn to a friendly, generous older man. The trio still kept in touch.  
  
Jack was very appreciative to have such a wonderful and loving family. He longed for this type of life forever. Even as a child, he loved how his family life was until the shadow of death claimed his mother and a life of crime claimed his father's. Be that as it may, Jack felt complete.  
  
~  
  
The guys took their time hanging out at Bailly's, a bar in Brooklyn owned and operated by Sweets. Sweets had a lot of experience in the bartending industry due to hanging out with many of the tavern owners throughout Brooklyn. And being Spot Conlon's sister was an added incentive. She proved herself over and over in bars and eventually saved up enough money to open her own bar.  
  
She was financially successful in her business endeavors and was quite pleased with the outcome. Blink would occasionally help out at the tavern on his days off. The two had several children to support, six to be exact.  
  
The brood consisted of a set of twins, Gabriel and Taegan, both age 8, Anthony Nolan, age 7, Sierra Jade, the eldest daughter, 6, Mathew Hayden, 4, and Sarai Bianca, the youngest of the clan, 1 month old.  
  
"Man, oh, man, fellas. Married life is great, but last week something kinda caught me off guard."  
  
"Whatta ya mean, Jack?" Blink asked.  
  
"Well, Meade asked me why it sounded like I was hurting Brett. He heard us having sex, ya see. And I didn't quite know how ta tell him, but it all worked out. Brett saved me from having ta explain everything."  
  
"Yeah, I know what'cha mean, Jack. I remember when I was around 7 or 8 me and my cousin Vinny were talking about dat stuff. I told him dat my mudda said dat she and my fadda loved each udda so much dat they wished for a baby and da stork brought me. But then my cousin says ta me, 'But how does a stork know when your dad fucked your mom?'"  
  
Everyone erupted in a hearty laugh at Race's revelation. "Yeah, dat was a cool conversation piece. But not as cool as the story of my uncle dying in bed with some young, sweet thing."  
  
Blink's eyes widened. "Ya nevah told us dat one. What happened?"  
  
"Well, my uncle died while screwing this pretty, little thing he was seeing for a couple of months. He was 57 and she was 18."  
  
Everyone's eyes enlarged at the age difference. "Damn!" Blink exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, she was really tore up about da whole thing. I saw her years later and she still was upset. She said ta me, 'I'm sorry I killed your uncle.' I says ta her 'Listen, most men die in factory accidents, fires, shot by a bullet, being hit by oncoming horses, he died in your pussy. That's called recycling.'"  
  
A wild burst of laughter came out of the guys as all were balling over with delight. Mush was so red in the face that he had to put his head down. Jack had to catch his breath as he tried to calm himself down. Blink splattered his drink, beer dripping from his lips and falling onto his pants, staining them.  
  
"That's a classic! Almost as classic as when my two older kids came in an actually caught me and Sweets doing da do." Jack's eyes widened with shock as Mush's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yeah, I'm telling ya. Dere's no gentle way of explaining ta ya kids why mommy's ass was in the air with honey on it!" All balled over with laughter at Blink's disclosure of his sexual escapades with unexpected onlookers.  
  
Blink looked over at his pretty wife as she blew a kiss over to him. He threw his hand up in the air as if he caught it and returned the gesture to her. She winked at him and proceeded to go into the back office. Blink licked his lips and turned to his friends.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, fellas, while I go and freshen up a bit."  
  
The guys nodded and continued to drink as he left them to follow Sweets in the back. After a couple of gulps, Racetrack looked around the place, scoping for females.  
  
"Man, dis place is really jumping. Or is it just my imagination?"  
  
"Well, you've had four beers, Race. Maybe ya should slow down a bit?" Jack said.  
  
"Ah, no, Jacky-boy! I'm gonna keep on keepin' on!"  
  
"Why are ya doing dis ta yourself, Race?" Mush asked.  
  
"'Cause I'm not a quitter!" He exclaimed as he took another deep swig of his alcoholic beverage. Mush and Jack just shook their heads at him. The guys continued to converse as the bar filled up with more customers. Jack looked around and signaled to Race.  
  
"Hey, ya better go in da back and tell those two lovebirds dat they have company, now."  
  
"Sure, Jack." Race said, wiping his mouth with his arm. Race strolled to the back of the bar down a dark corridor and knocked on the first door on the right.  
  
"Hey, ya got more customers, Sweets! Better hop to it!"  
  
He received no response until he heard the sounds of two people going at it like dogs in heat. Racetrack smiled to himself as he heard the moans and sounds of Blink and his wife.  
  
He then turned around to reconvene with his friends who were waiting patiently for him. Jack stood up and stretched to replenish the circulation of blood throughout his body as Mush sneezed, the onset of a cold coming upon him.  
  
"So, where are Sweets and Blink?" Mush asked.  
  
"They're busy!" Racetrack said, with a wink.  
  
The guys left as the patrons came swarming in. They all had to make it back to Manhattan to go to their families. Racetrack, the only single guy in the group, was going to head to another bar in town, and possibly pick up a woman for nighttime delights. He would rather pay for it than take care of himself in that capacity.  
  
The three casually walked across the Brooklyn Bridge talking about their plans for the weekend. Mush was going to spend some quality time with his wife and kids. Jack said he would do the same. Jack liked watching his sons take turns riding on his back while sporting his cowboy hat. The same one he wore when he worked as a newsie back in the day. Brent always liked to wear the red bandana around his neck. He enjoyed the piggyback rides as any kid his age would.  
  
At night, Jack would tuck the boys in bed and read a story from one of the Western Jim comic books that he purchased. He enjoyed reading such stories to them. He felt like he was living his childhood through them; the childhood he never really had. He wanted to give his sons and daughter the life he had been deprived of.  
  
Once he finished reading to his sons, he prayed with them and bid them a good night. He turned off the light, looking at his sons with love in his sincere eyes. He then marched over to Madeline's room where he found his wife and daughter on their knees.  
  
"God bless Mommy, Daddy, Meade, Brent, Uncle Racetrack, Uncle Mush, Uncle Blink, Uncle Spot, Uncle Maddock, Aunt Cocoa, Aunt Brynn, Aunt Sweets, Aunt Sprite, Aunt Sweets, Aunt Dew, Aunt Meow, and anyone else I forgot. Amen."  
  
Madeline then turned to her mother and gave her a good night kiss. As she jumped into bed, Jack walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He stroked her hair lightly as she closed her eyes. He walked towards the door, never looking away from the body of his young daughter.  
  
He then leisurely paced into the master bedroom as he watched Brett get undressed before him. He walked over to her, lacing his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Than you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me three beautiful children."  
  
Brett just simply smiled to him. "You're very welcome, Jack."  
  
After they got dressed in their bedtime attire, they got into bed and snuggled. As Brett laid her head on Jack's chest, Jack let his mind wander. He loved how his life was going and couldn't have asked for a better one. He had a beautiful and loving wife and equally beautiful and loving children. He was very grateful that the woman he loved gave birth to three perfect children - his two cowboys and an angel. 


	2. What A Difference A Day Makes

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, sexual harassment, attempted rape, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Braden, Meade, Madeline, Brent, Maddock, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, Meow, Sprite, and children of said characters own themselves.  
  
Chapter 2: What A Difference A Day Makes  
  
The weekend finally approached and Brett was excited. Jack had planned on taking her to a restaurant and she waited until the last minute to choose a dress to wear. Brett stood before the full-length mirror placing different dresses in front of her. She couldn't decide which of the three dresses she wanted to wear. She put a royal blue dress up in front of her. Madeline watched off and on as she kept herself busy by playing with her doll.  
  
"Do you like this dress on me, darling?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
Brett then put the dress down and picked up a lacy dress that was in style at the time.  
  
"What do you think, Madeline?"  
  
"I like that one, Mommy."  
  
She smiled at her daughter's approval of it. She then picked up a satin, navy blue dress that caught her eye in the window of a department store. "Now, how about this one?"  
  
"I really like that one!"  
  
"You like all of them, sweetie!"  
  
"They all look pretty on you, Mommy."  
  
Brett smiled at her daughter's positive comments. As Brett laid the last dress on the bed next to Madeline, she kept going back and forth in her mind which dress to choose. This lasted for a few minutes when suddenly she was startled by the fingers of her husband.  
  
"Jack! You scared me!" She laughingly said as she slapped him, with their daughter giggling. Jack pulled her to his body and kissed her.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Jack."  
  
"You shouldn't stand around in your underwear looking like you want some."  
  
"Some of what, Daddy?" Madeline asked. Brett lightly slapped Jack on the shoulder for saying such things in front of the little one. Jack just merely smiled mischievously at her.  
  
"Sweetie, why don't you go downstairs and play with your brothers for a while, huh?"  
  
"Boys are boring!" Madeline exclaimed.  
  
Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He then gave it to Madeline.  
  
"Okay." She simply said as she departed the master bedroom.  
  
Brett just looked at Jack. "You're bribing your children to get rid of themselves in order to get laid?"  
  
"Better than paying another woman to do the same thing I'm expecting you to do."  
  
Brett just slyly smiled at him. "Point taken."  
  
~  
  
The guys were sitting around the table in the large tavern telling each other of the numerous tales of their family lives. Spot decided to join Jack, Blink, and Racetrack along with Mush and Maddock. Spot and Maddock had become quite close friends ever since Maddock married Meow years ago. The two were like brothers. They worked together and hung out at the bar, mainly Bailly's since Spot's sister owned the place.  
  
Racetrack began bitching about losing a bet last week on a horse that he knew, in his mind, would not lose. Everyone began rolling their eyes as they knew what he was going to say before he even said it. They all put a deaf ear to what he had to say, since his words had been practically committed to memory.  
  
Soon enough, Mush decided to change the subject. "Hey, fellas, I was wondering what I could get for Sprite this year. Our anniversary is coming up and I didn't know what to get her. Any suggestions?"  
  
"How about some red roses?" Maddock recommended.  
  
"Nah, I do that every year. I wanna try something different."  
  
Everybody began thinking about what he could do. Another thought came to mind. "How about a bracelet?" Blink asked. Mush shook his head no.  
  
"Well, you could get her a pearl necklace." Spot suggested.  
  
"I don't know about that. I don't even know if she likes pearls. Besides, how can I make that romantic? Aren't pearls for old ladies?"  
  
"I have an idea about that." Jack interjected. "You can buy her a gold chain and buy a separate pearl for all of the years that you have been married and add a pearl for each additional year you have been married."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at his suggestion. "Good thinking, Jack. That's a great idea. I never knew you were so romantic."  
  
"Well, when you're married to someone like Brett, it just comes naturally, ya know."  
  
Everyone snickered at his mushy comment. "Well, I think my idea sounds da best. Go for it, Mush." Mush smiled.  
  
"And then when she cries tears of joy, you can jump on her bones!" Racetrack exclaimed.  
  
Everybody laughed and looked at him like he was crazy. Blink pulled out a switchblade from the back of his pocket. "Race, I ought to toss this between the crack of you ass!"  
  
"I'd like ta see ya try it, ya bum!"  
  
The guys carried on like that throughout the night as usual. In the meantime, all of their wives were carrying on the motherly business of tending to their children. Jack wondered in the midst of all of the camaraderie what Brett was up to  
  
~  
  
Walking through the Manhattan marketplace, Brett came across many of the vendors who were ready and willing to sell their merchandise. Brett really didn't need anything in particular, except a breath of fresh air. She just wanted to spend some quality time with her youngest son. Meade and Madeline were in school and she didn't have to meet up with them for another couple of hours and decided to kill some time.  
  
Brent continued running through the host of buyers and sellers in the street when she had to tell him repeatedly to watch out for the oncoming carriages and such.  
  
"Hello, Brett." A familiar voice said to her. Looking confused, she turned around to meet the face of someone she had never thought she would ever see again. She stood there spellbound at the sight of him.  
  
Much of him hadn't changed. She saw that he was still handsome; possessing the same suave attractiveness that drew her to him years ago. Braden Luigi Martinez Farrell had shown up in her presence. His dark hair was inherited from his mother, being that she was a Spanish immigrant. His father was half Irish and half Italian and he took from him his muscular build and fiery temper. That temper was all too well-known to Brett as she recalled the terrible event that scarred her for life. He slowly strolled towards her, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello to me?"  
  
"No." she simply said.  
  
"Well, that's not a good way to talk to the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
His impudent behavior made her see red. It was bad enough that he was in her presence, but did he also have to be there when she had a child with her. Her heart was beating a million times a minute. Her blood pressure was rising as well.  
  
Unknowingly, she did not here her son trying to grasp her attention. "Mommy, can we get some taffy before we go home? Can we, please, can we?"  
  
Brett was a little unnerved by Braden's presence in front of her son. She nervously knelt down and whispered to him. "In a minute, dear, I just have to talk to someone. Just stay close, alright."  
  
"Alright." Brent skipped around and played as Brett turned her attentions back to her old flame. He stood there smirking as he now saw that she was a mother. Braden's eyes then fell onto Brent once again, who was busy playing with his favorite toy that he took with him wherever he went. He immediately took notice of the stark contrast between the appearance of the dark blonde, fair-skinned Brent and his dark-haired, tawny-skinned mother.  
  
"Tell me, what is your husband?"  
  
"A human being." Brett sarcastically retorted.  
  
"I mean what's his ethnic background?"  
  
"He's Irish."  
  
"Oh, that explains it."  
  
"Yes. And...."  
  
Braden smirked. "So, you're spreading your legs to Irishmen now, are ya? He must've been laying the pipe right in order for you to get married and knocked up by him. After all, I even made you scream my name once upon a time."  
  
Brett glared at him in disgust at his bragging of their sexual history together. She would rather not remember those times; being that it happened a long time ago and she had no interest in keeping them in her psyche.  
  
Braden continued to provoke her. He walked around her in small circles, checking her out and being quite pleased that she was still attractive and well taken care of. By the looks of her attire, she had climbed up a few notches in the socio-economic department.  
  
"So, what does your husband do for a living?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
Braden simply smirked. "I'm just merely trying to make small talk. It's not every day you run into someone that you got wet between the sheets with."  
  
"Look! My son is nearby, along with other kids, and I would appreciate it if you didn't say such things in their presence."  
  
Braden plainly held his hands up mock defenselessness and bowed his head in agreement. His eyes raked up and down her body. Sensing her discomfort, he decided to speak up.  
  
"You still look good, you know. I didn't think you could look better, but you do."  
  
In a quick haste, Brett grabbed her son's hand and proceeded to leave. "Come on, sweetie. We're going."  
  
"Bye, bye, mister." Brent said, waving to the man that was annoying his mother. As Brett turned around briefly, Braden gave her a quick wink. Turning around in abhorrence, she snapped her head around front and quickly sprinted away, leaving her nuisance in the distance.  
  
"Who was that man, Mommy?"  
  
"That was nobody, son. Absolutely nobody."  
  
~  
  
That night, Brett and Jack made mad, passionate love to each other. Jack was pleasantly surprised that Brett was more zealous in the bedroom than normal. He didn't know what possessed her to initiate sex to him that night but he was not complaining.  
  
He looked over at Brett who was sleeping quite contently beside him. He felt quite fortunate to be married to such a loving wife. She was superior in her motherly ways as well as in her duties as a spouse.  
  
Pulling her closer to him, he gently kissed her on her head. He was very happy to have someone like Brett in his life. After all of the drama he had faced in the past with other women, he was finally free of romantic- altering commotion. This woman sleeping with him was his and no others. He then trailed off to sleep.  
  
Little did he know, Brett was not sleeping. She just merely rested her eyes. She needed someone to make he feel good and he did just that. Seeing nothing but the darkness before her, she took in all what had happened that very same day. She was nervous as hell; he stomach was in knots, twisting and turning like a roller coaster within her. She did not want to tell Jack about her encounter with Braden. She would take it to the grave if she could. After all, what Jack didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Would it? 


	3. Uninvited

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, sexual harassment, attempted rape, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Braden, Meade, Madeline, Brent, Maddock, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, Meow, Sprite, Spark and children of said characters own themselves.  
  
Chapter 3: Uninvited  
  
Coming home from a hard day's work, Jack was happy as a lark as he strolled through the door. Brent came running up to him with wide, open arms as Jack reached down and swooped him up in one great sweep. Jack always enjoyed moments like this.  
  
"Daddy, are you going to punish him?"  
  
Jack looked at Brent with confusion. "What? Punish who? What are you talking about, son?"  
  
"Meade is in trouble and I wanted to know if you were going to punish him." He said innocently. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jack put Brent down and instructed him to go play with Madeline in her room as he walked into the parlor. He looked and found a broken and sad Meade and a very angry Brett.  
  
Brett, sitting across from Meade with arms crossed and garnering a fuming expression, looked over at Jack as he slowly marched towards her. "Sweetheart, what's all this about?"  
  
Brett reached over and obtained a stack of cards from the table and handed them to Jack. Jack took them from her and scanned the deck. The cards were pictures of women, namely ladies of the evening. Some were partially nude, others were totally nude.  
  
Jack looked up at Meade with wonderment. "Uh, where did you get these, son?"  
  
With hardly and upward glance, Meade spoke in a low voice tone. "From someone."  
  
"Who!?" Jack demanded.  
  
"From someone at school." He uttered practically under his breath.  
  
"Was it one of your friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack and Brett just exchanged looks of disappointment and contempt. Jack then turned to his sulking son.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever bring that kind of filth into this house, alright?" Brett demanded.  
  
Meade nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Now, go to your room. We'll send for you when dinner is ready."  
  
Without a word of opposition, Meade grabbed his books and went to his room to start on his homework. Shuffling the cards, Jack walked around the room  
  
"I don't believe this, Jack. Here we are trying to raise our children to be respectable, American citizens and something like this happens."  
  
"Relax, sweetheart. This is not so bad. It's not like he came home with a dead body that he had to stash here."  
  
Brett just looked at him. He gave his trademark smirk as she put her hands on her hips. Jack looked at each of the pictures in his hands. Although he found the pictures arousing, none of the women looked as good as the woman he was currently in love with. He looked up to find Brett lighting a match and setting a log on fire.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She responded by extending her hand out to him, indicating to him to release the dirty pictures into her possession. She took the pornography and threw them into the fire.  
  
"Well, that's the end of that." She said, wiping her palms together.  
  
Jack just looked at her, completely satisfied of her handling of the situation in their parental duties. "What is the world coming too?" She rhetorically asked.  
  
Jack patted his lap, signaling for her to make herself comfortable. "He's a growing boy. These things are expected to happen."  
  
She leaned forward and planted a kiss onto his forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But why do these things have to happen to us? We are good people. We have a bevy of respectable friends and associates."  
  
"That's just the way life is, baby. We just gotta roll with the punches and go with da flow." Brett nodded in agreement.  
  
Jack then pulled her closer to him in his lap and began breathing on her neck heavily. "Ya know, those pictures Meade brought kinda got me started up some if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Sorry, Jack. I'm just not in the mood."  
  
"Not now, anyway." Brett just chuckled at Jack's comment and lifted herself up to finish preparing dinner.  
  
~  
  
Brett went to meet Meade and Madeline at their school as planned. She was visiting her good friend, Sprite, and her three kids. Her kids with Mush were very distinct in appearance. Nora, the eldest, possessed Sprite's dark green eyes and thick, large, light brown curls. Aaron, the middle child, looked more like Mush with his dark brown, coarse/curly hair, and dark brown eyes. And Shawn, the youngest of the brood, was a perfect mixture of his parents, garnering curly blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
  
All of the kids enjoyed spending time with one another and Brett would make routine visits to Sprite and Mush's house and they would return the favor by visiting Brett and her family. As she waited patiently for children, she watched on as other young mothers waited for their progeny.  
  
"Hello, sexy." A husky male voice whispered to her. She abruptly turned around to see who was speaking to her. Much to her horror, it was Braden.  
  
She looked at him with the face of utter shock and fear, which quickly turned to anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"It is a free country, isn't it? I have the right to go where I please."  
  
"Unfortunately." She sarcastically retorted.  
  
Smirking, he kept his cool. "Still got that fiery spirit, I see. I wonder what else heat up with you."  
  
"Must you always have something lewd to say to me?"  
  
Pleasantly surprised to see Meade and Madeline in the distance, she waved her hand to them to signal that she was waiting for them. She had plans to meet with Sprite and her kids. They were planning to go visit Dew, Sweets, and Meow in Brooklyn to let their kids associate with one another as the ladies talked "girl talk" and such.  
  
Braden caught a glimpse of her two older children and smiled. They were busy talking to their teachers about some school work as she waited for them. He now saw that she had three kids instead of the one he saw her with several weeks before. He couldn't help but tease her some more.  
  
"Well, I see that your husband has really gotten up your dress many times. But, of course, talents like yours do run in the family."  
  
Brett's eyes burned within his. She knew all too well what his references were about. Braden's father was rather friends with Brett's father. Her father told his that he met Brett's mother near a New Orleans bordello in the Storyville the red light district. She worked as a waitress in a bar, but even waitresses were not immune to the advances of libidinous men. Celestine did fall in love with Marc and promptly quit her occupation. They married and shortly afterwards, the couple was expecting their first child. Unfortunately, the first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage as did the second one. The third pregnancy, however, proved to be successful.  
  
Brett was a beautiful mixture of both her parents. She inherited her very dark brown hair and facial features from her father, who was primarily of French heritage. Her mother, however, was a Negro, and both of her parents possessed American Indian heritage; Cherokee from her mother's side, Chitimacha Indian from her father's side. The bronze undertones in her complexion and somewhat high cheekbones gave evidence to this.  
  
After five years of living in New Orleans, the family of three moved to New York. Marc obtained a job on the docks with Adrian's father as well as Braden's. In a drunken stupor, Marc revealed Celestine's past to Braden's father, Sean. He swore to Marc that he would not say anything, but Braden overheard the conversation as his father repeated the news to his wife.  
  
Braden figured that since Brett's mother worked among prostitutes, and occasionally sold herself, that she certainly possessed some of the characteristics of one. He led Brett to believe that he loved her and persuaded her to "give it up" prior to marriage. She loved him enough that she did as he wished. He liked that she went against her family's wishes to save herself for marriage. "A lady by reputation, a whore by heart." He thought to himself about Brett.  
  
Little did she know that while they were a couple, he had already been sleeping with other women, including the one that she caught him with the day she came to visit him unannounced. The blood in her system began to race with a raging torrent that only God could control. Braden stood there, a smug grin spreading across his face.  
  
"You have no right to be harassing me like this. Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
As soon as Braden's mouth opened, she was saved by the hollers of the many children coming out, including Meade and Madeline. "There are my kids. I have to go."  
  
"Nice seeing you again, Ms. Brett." He yelled. He was met with the swaying hips of a woman who he enjoyed pestering. A woman who was currently walking away with the hand of each child within hers. A woman who was about to head back to her home, and forget about the encounter of her past flame. At least, for now.  
  
~  
  
Racetrack leisurely walked into a bar without a care in the world. Scanning the bar, he was quite pleased to see that the place was jumping. He didn't have a family or a woman to go home to like the rest of his buddies, but he was always looking. Approaching the barstool, he keenly eyed the tall, heavy-set bartender.  
  
"Hey, Barney! A tall glass of your best beer, will ya?"  
  
"Coming right up, Race! Got lucky at the tracks today, did ya?"  
  
"Hell, yeah! And I ain't about ta share da details of my winnings tips with anyone. And dat includes you, too, Barney!" Barney just laughed and went to retrieve Race's beer.  
  
Racetrack looked over and saw two women arguing. One was blonde and drunk off of her ass. The other, who was highly strung and sober, met eye to eye with the drunken woman with whom she was bickering.  
  
"I saw ya. I saw ya kiss him!"  
  
"You don't know what you saw, honey."  
  
"I'm tellin' ya I saw everything! You put your swingin' hips and electric lips all ovah my ol' man and I don't appreciate it one bit!" She said, pointing a crooked finger in the other woman's face.  
  
The other woman, an attractive brunette, just looked at the woman like she was insane. As she rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk away, the inebriated blonde grabbed a hold of her arm and swung her back around to face her.  
  
"Dis ain't ovah, bitch! I want ya ta stop comin' around here. Or else."  
  
"That's just what I need. Some advice from a stank whore!"  
  
Immediately, the blonde brought her fist back to attack the brunette, but was intercepted by Racetrack's intervention. He held the blonde woman's arm firmly until she calmed down.  
  
"Listen, I'm not gonna tell ya no more. Don't ever mess with my man!"  
  
"You can say whatever you want to, bitch, but just remember one thing. Whenever you kiss him, you're tasting my pussy!"  
  
"Eat me!" The intoxicated woman said as the other left the establishment. Racetrack helped the woman up, as she was on her knees at the end of the bitch-out session and was in need of assistance.  
  
"Are ya alright, Miss?"  
  
"Just peachy, sir. Like a Georgia peach." She said in her slurred speech.  
  
Racetrack went back to his station and made himself comfortable, lighting up one of his beloved cigar. As he took a puff from his cigar, he looked over and sees a woman sitting at the bar. She's wearing a long, low-cut dress, sipping from a wine glass, and looks rather dazzling. But it wasn't her beauty that caught his attention. It was the angry bully that was up in her face.  
  
He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the two and try to eavesdrop on their conversation in the already noisy bar.  
  
"Why don't you pay attention to me, will ya? I'm your date remembah?"  
  
"Oh, piss off. I don't have time for your games."  
  
"What games? What da fuck are ya talkin' about, bitch?"  
  
"You heard me. You don't have enough of what I'm looking for in order for me to mess with you."  
  
"What?" Immediately, Race rose from the table and walked towards the dueling lovebirds.  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
The man, who was much taller and bigger than Race, slowly turned around and observed him. "Are you talking to me, fella?"  
  
"No, I'm talkin' ta da Virgin Mary. Hell, yeah, I'm talkin' ta your ass!"  
  
The brawling bully didn't appreciate this little Italian guy getting up in his face. Racetrack braced himself as the broad-shouldered bully stood toe- to-toe with him. The tough-looking tyrant gave Racetrack his most menacing stare as a way of intimidating him. Racetrack stood his ground, however, never faltering, never flinching.  
  
In an instant, a solid fist came flying down towards Racetrack's face. He quickly jumped back and was missed totally. Race then flew forward and landed a punch in the man's chest. And with a swift motion of the leg, a knee was connected to the tormentor's crotch. The man balled over in intense pain.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of short man!" Racetrack said smartly.  
  
Everyone went back to their business, hardly paying any attention to the brawl that just ensued. Clashes were commonplace in a tavern.  
  
He looked up at the woman that he defended and tipped his hat to her. She nodded and winked at him in return. Gazing his eyes upon her body up and down, he felt the need to strike up a conversation. "So, do you always cause men to fight over you?"  
  
"Perhaps." She said with a sly grin across her face. She then pulled out some candy from her bosom and began sucking it. She was damn near fucking that lolly pop with her mouth. He thought. It was enough to fuel his fantasies for weeks. To diffuse his arousal, he decided to carry on the conversation.  
  
"So, uh, what is your name, darling?"  
  
"Everyone calls me Spark."  
  
"Spark. Dat's pretty. Can I ask why?"  
  
"Because sparks fly whenever I'm around, especially when there is a great deal of testosterone in the room."  
  
"You know, I liked the way you handled that issue with that goon. I like a man who stands up for a lady and for what he believes in."  
  
"Well, I make more stands than I can count. If ya know what I mean."  
  
Spark was quite flattered at Racetrack's forward revelation of his sexual prowess. "So, tell me, what do ya like ta do for fun, sweetness?" 


	4. Sleeping Awake

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, sexual harassment, attempted rape, graphic rape, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Braden, Meade, Madeline, Brent, Maddock, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, Meow, Sprite, Spark and children of said characters own themselves.  
  
Lyrics in the story are from "Die Another Day" by Madonna.  
  
Sleeping Awake - Ch. 4  
  
Brett stared out the window at the blue sky. The clouds were drifting lazily across the bright background. She was thinking about what it would feel like to be like those clouds and just be able to drift through life without a care in the world.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jack asked after a while.  
  
She turned to look at him. Her deep, brown eyes met his concerned hazel ones. Both found themselves unable to speak or think; they were each lost in the beauty of the others eyes. Their faces were only inches away from each other's and they both leaned in slightly and their lips touched softly.  
  
Brett's eyes fluttered shut as he deepened the kiss a little. His hands roamed over her body and hers made their way to his hair. Jack's tongue gently roamed over her lips and she parted them slightly to allow him access to her mouth. Their tongues both battled for control and Jack pulled her over to the bed. He gently pushed Brett down onto her back. His fingers trailed down to her blouse, and began to slide it slowly over her head.  
  
"Put your hands on me Jack" He was about to kiss her again when he heard her say those words. Make love to me. Other women had said those very words to him in the past and he was content, but when Brett whispered those words to him, he felt like he was handed the greatest gift in the world. He was given permission to make love to her, to cherish her like he wanted to. He looked into her eyes, and he now not only saw lust and passion, but trust, confidence, and love.  
  
He smiled at her, a pure genuine smile and whispered.  
  
"You're amazing," He said. He kissed her once more, before positioning himself at her opening and looking up at her. She smiled at him as he glided himself into her, filling her entirely. She gasped in the utmost pleasure. He slowly pushed out and in, as if he were trying to freeze this moment within his memories forever. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were opened and looking at him, occasionally closing in pleasure, but mostly focused on him. Their bodies were sweating now, soaked from the activities taking place. Jack used his tongue to lick the droplets of sweat that slid down her neck as she began thrusting her hips up as an indication to quicken the pace. Jack began quickening things as he was losing control. He changed the rhythm to almost hurrying fashion as he felt himself almost reaching his peak. It was at the moment that she reached her peak and screamed his name out as her walls clamped around his member did and he screamed her name out in sheer bliss. He fell on top of her, completely unaware of any other existence besides the beauty that now lay panting beneath him. Jack breathed in deeply before he looked down at her sleeping form. He sighed dreamily and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, Brett."  
  
She responded with a tighter embrace. She loved him, too.  
  
~  
  
Brett was quite happy this morning when she got the children dressed, fed, and off to school. She began cleaning her house without fail, dusting the furniture, polishing the banisters, and cleaning the silverware. All the while Brent kept himself busy playing with his favorite toys, including the new spinning top that Jack purchased for him recently.  
  
A knock was heard at the door while Brett was in the middle of her daily chores. She swiftly went to open the door to be met by a mail deliverer with a letter and a package. She promptly thanked him and gave him a tip to which he graciously accepted. She went over to the living room and opened the letter. Seeing that the address was from Boston, she knew immediately that the letter was from Brynn. She hadn't written to Brett in weeks and she was wondering what was going on in her life. In the letter, Brynn revealed that she had just learned that she was pregnant with her first child. Up until now, Brynn and her husband, Fabrizio, had trouble conceiving a child. After years of praying and hoping, they were finally blessed with a future progeny.  
  
Brett was truly happy for her. She remembered in a past correspondence of Brynn stating that she had been wishing for a family. After she finished reading the letter, she proceeded to open the package that she had received. It was odd that there was no return address on it, just her own. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened it.  
  
In the plain wrapping contained a fancy pillow. Attached to the pillow was a note. The note read:  
  
Here is a pillow for all of the time you'll need spending on your back.  
  
Shocked, she jumped up and discarded the pillow and note into a wastebasket, but not before ripping the note to shreds. Trying to keep herself composed, Brett's mind began reeling. Someone obviously found out where she lived. And to make matters worse, they sent her a horrific "present."  
  
"Who could've done this? Why are they doing this?" she thought to herself.  
  
As far as she knew, she did not have any enemies and neither did Jack. "What the hell is going on?" she said to herself. Quickly, she ran to the door to catch up with the postman who delivered the package. Unfortunately, he was no where to be found. She then heard Brent's voice in the background.  
  
"Mommy! I broke my toy."  
  
"Okay, sweetie, I'm coming." She said as she walked back inside.  
  
~  
  
I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
For the next few days, Brett acted as if nothing happened. She continued her life of a solid marriage and motherhood. Jack brought her and the kids over to Brooklyn to spend time with Spot and his family.  
  
"Boy, raisin' kids is tough! Especially when dey are like Trevor, Diego, and Lance. Those boys are da wildest trio I've evah met in my entire life!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Jack.  
  
"He said that his Math teacher told him ta go ta da chalkboard and do a math problem. When da teacher told him dat he got da problem wrong, he tried to tell him how ta correct it. Well, let's just say dat da teacher's breath was less than fresh."  
  
Both guys chuckled. "What happened then?"  
  
"Trevor told da teacher ta fail him and get da fuck outta his face."  
  
Everybody balled over with laughter as Spot continued. "And dat's not da rest of it. She told him that she was gonna send a letter home ta give ta Dewey. Trevor said for her ta just lick da envelope, she'll get it."  
  
All of the guys burst with laughter. Spot always had a funny story concerning his kids, especially the adopted ones.  
  
When Spot and Dewey got married, they immediately started a family. After the birth of their first child, Gabriel, they adopted three others; all boys. Trevor, Diego, and Lance were all boys that came from broken homes. Trevor's mother was a sickly woman who did her best to raise him. His father was an alcoholic. He would constantly come home and rag on Trevor. This is from where Trevor obtained his smart-aleck ways. Diego's mother was a prostitute who spent more of her time working the streets instead of caring for her young son. Lance, the youngest of the adopted bunch, was an orphan who ran away constantly from the orphanage to run and play with the Brooklyn newsies.  
  
When Dewey came in contact with these three boys, she knew automatically that she could put these kids on the straight and narrow. She knew that these boys needed a stable home environment to become law-abiding, respectable American citizens.  
  
Spot and Dewey went on to have two more kids, Neeko, a boy, and Mackenzie, a girl. This completed their family.  
  
Spot and Jack always enjoyed having their families interact with one another. Gabriel, Trevor, Diego, Lance, and Neeko all got along very well with Meade and Braden. Mackenzie and Madeline always spent their time playing "House" with their dolls and such while Dewey and Brett discussed motherhood, their husbands, and other matters of the heart. Little did they know that Spot and Jack were discussing them as well. Spot kept giving clandestine glances at the women as he and Jack conversed.  
  
"Say, Jack, when was da last time ya told your wife dat ya loved her?"  
  
"This morning. Why?"  
  
"I guess we are a couple of da biggest hopeless romantics in Manhattan and Brooklyn."  
  
"I guess you can say dat, Spot. I don't know what I would've done if Brett hadn't come into my life." Spot nodded.  
  
"I feel da same way about Dewey. She's probably da best thing dat evah happened ta me. She gave me three beautiful children and acquired three more from working at da mission. I tell ya, Jack, we must've done something good in our lives ta get a couple of lovelies like those two."  
  
"Can't argue with you there, Spot."  
  
Spot then held up his bottle of beer, with Jack following suit. "Here to two of the most beautiful angels in da world." Spot said. They clinked their bottles as their wives looked back at them. Both men winked at their loves, causing Dewey and Brett to giggle like schoolgirls.  
  
~  
  
With letters in one hand and a toy in the other, Brett was on her way to the post office to mail letters to her dearest friends. She wanted to touch- base with Brynn again as well as Cocoa who was currently living in London. She also wanted to send them pictures of her family so that they could see how big her children had grown. She left Brent in Sprite's care for the time being.  
  
Upon exiting the post office, she made a right turn and was quickly yanked. She was swiftly pulled into an alley and pinned up against a wall. She was not entirely shocked by the man who snatched her off the street. She was met by the face of no other than her arch nemesis.  
  
"Braden!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Braden clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "Now that's not proper behavior for a lady. Wouldn't want your daughter talking like that, now would you?"  
  
Brett simply glared at him. She thought that she had seen the last of him when she was waiting for her children. Her eyes became cool.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Did you like that gift I sent to you?" Her eyes glazed with hatred at his question. It was not enough that he approached her in the streets. He had to stalk her at home.  
  
"We have an old score to settle. I think that we should talk someplace more private." He said, running his hands around to the back of her neck and leading her to another destination.  
  
"I can't! I'm busy right now."  
  
"You can't be too busy for the man you lost your virginity to, now can you?"  
  
"I'm always too busy for rapists!"  
  
Blood boiling at her statement, Braden grabbed her by the throat quickly. She gasped for air as the tightening of his hand came full force. He put his face close to hers; his lips being mere millimeters away from hers.  
  
"All I have to do is squeeze."  
  
"All I have to do is scream."  
  
Seeing her point of reason, he slowly loosened his grip and released her. She brought her hand up to her neck with watering eyes. Braden only looked at her, seeing that the woman who was to be his wife was just as stunning as when he knew her last. Eyeing the fancy suit that she was donning, he couldn't help but notice that she was quite the lady. He could even see himself being married to her.  
  
"You still look good."  
  
"How nice of you to notice." Acid dripping from her statement.  
  
He gave a casual smirk. "Still the little spitfire, are you?" Brett just looked at him as his expression became serious. "Listen, I have some important issues to discuss with you. But I can't do it here. I want you to meet me at 412 Bradley Street at 8:00 p.m. tomorrow night. We have some catching up to do."  
  
"I'm not meeting you anywhere tomorrow night. I am a respectable married woman with a family and I am not about to spend my time in the company of drunkards, pimps, and prostitutes."  
  
"You shouldn't have a problem with the last group, being that you practically came from one."  
  
A hard slap came up upon Braden's face. A red mark was left on his tanned skin as he reached up and touched his face with the back of his hand.  
  
"I see you haven't lost any of your spunk. It only adds to your beauty. Does your daughter have your fire?"  
  
"You leave my children out of this you sick son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
Brett should've used her better judgment. She should've known that he was only trying to get a rise out of her and taunt her. But she knew that she needed to play it cool. Braden already knew where her kids attended school and she did not want any harm to come to them.  
  
"8:00 p.m., 412 Bradley Street. I'll be there."  
  
Braden simply stepped away from her, but not before taking his thumb and rubbing her bottom lip. In a moment of haste, she sprinted out of the alley before he could do anything else to her. She needed to get back to Brent and back home as soon as possible.  
  
"This is going to be quite interesting." Braden said to himself.  
  
~  
  
I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
Walking down this path of depravity and debauchery, Brett knew that she had no business being there. She lied to Jack in order to get out of the house. She told him that she was going over to Brooklyn to meet with Sweets. Sweets was giving her tips on wearing a new corset that she had just purchased. Jack had no problem with her going places alone.  
  
In her passing, she witnessed many horrifying scenes. Walking down the street, she inadvertently overheard the conversation of a street walker and her pimp in a scuffle. He held her face by the chin and kept slapping her as he interrogated her.  
  
"Where's my money, bitch!? Where's my cut?"  
  
The woman whimpered as he slapped her again. He made sure not to slap her too hard. He did not want to damage his merchandise for future customers.  
  
"I don't have it right now! I've only been working for two hours now. I haven't been able to get enough tricks to bed me."  
  
"Well, you'd better hurry up and get someone to pay you for a night. Or else you'll have to lie down in the middle of the street and open your legs wide and beg someone to fill your pussy! You got that, slut!?"  
  
He then punched her in the stomach before leaving her, making her limp behind him as he went on into a bar. A few steps up, she listened in on another exchange between four prostitutes arguing with one extremely drunk young woman, who was complaining endlessly about not having enough money to stay in a lodging house.  
  
"I've spent my doss money! I've had it four times already and it's gone."  
  
"Then maybe you should stop spending all of your time in the taverns and just fuck someone, get it over with, and go to bed!" One of the women scolded.  
  
"You don't own me! You're not me muddah!" She shouted as she lunged towards her friend. The other two women had to hold her back, knowing that any or all of them could go to jail for disturbing the peace, among other things.  
  
"I'll be back before long." The intoxicated whore calmed down briefly before going on her way, stumbling down the street to meet her next paying "john".  
  
It was not proper for someone like Brett to be wandering in this section of Manhattan. Respectable women never spoke, let alone appeared, in the heart of a place where prostitution, gambling, corruption, greed, lies, deceit, drugs, and despair brewed itself into a sadistic Gumbo.  
  
Oh, sure. She has certainly heard of women of middle-class and high society who would make routine visits to this kingdom of nighttime pleasures to trap a lover or husband who they suspected of infidelity. But she had also heard of the other types of respectable women; the types that had secrets. The kind of women that had made certain choices. She heard stories of some women who were so torn about their husband's secret lives that they sought revenge in the forms of selling themselves for money on the down low. There were tales of women who lost interest in the physical attentions of their husbands and clandestinely sought comfort in the arms of another woman for affection and pleasure.  
  
There was Mrs. Harrington, the older woman who would host tea parties at her palatial estate on the weekends and smoke opium at night in the Chinese pagoda on the sly. There was also Millicent Johnson, a young girl who was smart as well as beautiful who delved into the world of dissipation as a result of associating with the wrong crowd. And probably the most heart- wrenching sight to see was the little girl she passed in one of the brothels. She stood in the doorway, with rouge on her cheeks and lips painted red. She couldn't have been older than ten. Hers was a sad and tattered existence. As Brett passed the building of ill repute, she could see men and women engaged in various escapades, in addition to the moans heard from a woman being fucked only ten feet away from where the little girl stood.  
  
She looked up at Brett with vulnerable eyes. Brett thought of her daughter. Her long, dark hair and rosy cheeks reminded her so much of her own child's existence. A tear began to form in her eyes, as she was thankful to God that her daughter was not in the same situation as this young one whose eyes alone told a story of despondency.  
  
She sped up her pace and soon came upon her destination. She knew that she shouldn't have come, but she had to. She needed closure and wanted to protect her family. Inhaling, she stepped into the place as if it was nothing.  
  
Walking into this musty establishment, she discerned that Braden wanted to meet her where no one would recognize him. And she was grateful for having a small pocket knife in her purse for protection. A drunk, homeless man flicked his tongue at her as she passed by. She merely ignored him, as she expected such behavior to come from men.  
  
Moving closer into the depths of this seedy existence, she became more cautious. The stench of the hallway was more than she could handle. Lying on the floor, a man was continuously fondling himself. She tried to walk quietly as to not make her presence known to this man who was masturbating to no end. Unfortunately, he caught sight of her and became more stimulated by her presence.  
  
"I can smell your cunt." He hissed to her. Her heart skipped a beat as she clutched her purse, preparing to use her concealed weapon. He continued to masturbate until he came hard all over himself.  
  
Brett knew that this was entirely a bad idea to go there. But the protection of her family was much too important to ignore. She had to do this. She continued to approach the room where Braden was to be located. As she got closer, the noise became much more rowdy.  
  
She could hear faint sounds from the room ahead of her. For the most part it sounded like they were laughter and catcalls, but a highly sensitive female screech warned her that someone in that room was having not a good time. She slowly crept up to the threshold of the room to take a look inside, even though she really did not need to see to believe it.  
  
In the room stood about twenty men; some drunk, others sober. They were cheering and clapping as a very tall, well-built man kept moving his body back and forth. He, along with two other males, held a helpless woman down on a table, thrusting into her with all of his might. She heard various comments made by the men. Nearly all of them were cheering and clapping at the lewd activity that was occurring.  
  
"Fill that bitch!" was one thing that was yelled from man who was relishing in his delight of seeing this woman being taken by force.  
  
"Rip her hole!" came from another man who drank and caressed his own hardness at the sight of such.  
  
"Poke dat pussy!" was screamed from different men as the rape ensued.  
  
One man walked over to where the young woman's head was located. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look his way and said, "Taste this!" Everyone laughed as her screams were muffled by the presence of his genitalia in her mouth. He thrust his manhood into her face like it was nothing. She gagged as she was being taken by force in such a cruel manner.  
  
"If you bite me, bitch, I'll rip your fucking heart out!" The man said as he thrust his manhood into her oral cavern. This continued for several minutes until the man released onto the woman's face. Brett could see from where she stood that the rapist came really hard as was evident by the streams of semen that came shooting up all over the place. From a distance, she witnessed this horrible ordeal. Brett felt as helpless as the unwilling victim sprawled out on the table in the next room. Her stomach was tied in knots as the men kept shouting approval at the goings-on. No matter how much either of them would yell and scream for help, help would not come. This place was a hell on earth. And all the woman could do was wait until it was all over.  
  
Brett's heart was racing a million miles a minute. She slowly walked back until her back was met by the presence of a hard chest. "Looking for me?"  
  
Brett quickly spun around to be met by Braden who was sporting a smug expression.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't watch things like that. They could give you nightmares."  
  
Placing a strong hand on her shoulder, he guided her into another room where two other men were waiting. One was tan and very good-looking. He had dark hair and eyes and a smile that could trap even the most hardened woman's heart. The other was average in appearance and possessed a brawny build, similar to Jack's. Brett then quickly turned to Braden.  
  
"What do you want of me?"  
  
"Three blow jobs and a side order of mulatress pussy!" One of the men boasted.  
  
Brett looked at him with utter shock. Braden merely smiled at her surprise. The two cohorts continued chuckling at her horrified expression as she tried so desperately not to lash out at them for their comment. Braden turned and gave them a stern expression. They cut short their laughter and continued drinking their alcohol and playing cards.  
  
Braden's eyes then turned to Brett. "Don't worry, they don't bite. At least, not without my permission."  
  
Brett just looked at him with disapproving eyes. Braden guided her over to a chair on the opposite side of the room. The bleak, bare accommodations were typical of a low-class establishment. Cracked walls and broken furniture were vibrating as she could hear the sounds of people bumping the beds up against the wall from having sex in other rooms on the floor. She already thought that it was a bad idea to come here.  
  
She could feel his eyes raking her form much in the same manner as his two cronies had been when she first walked in.  
  
"I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside." He revealed in a low, husky voice.  
  
His gaze bore directly into her terrified soul. Walking towards her, she felt nothing as she walked backwards, only to be stopped by the cold wall touching her back. With one hand on the wall above her head, Braden leaned in closer to her, wishing to hear her breathe.  
  
"Don't worry, my love. I already told you that they won't harm you. I wouldn't allow it. Besides, I can't have those vultures taste what's rightfully mine."  
  
"I am not yours!" Spat Brett.  
  
"You will be before this is through."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
Braden gave her his suave, debonair smile as he eased forward towards her. "You see, darling. I am making a standard proposition to you. I want you to be my lay. I want you to be at my beck and call and give me lots of tender loving care, among other things."  
  
"You're fucking mad!"  
  
"We all go a little mad sometimes. Don't you?"  
  
Brett's eyes widened with fear at his proposal. To be his sex slave was far too much to handle. She was a respectable, married woman. She had a life with Jack and was very happy. Who the hell was he to treat her otherwise?  
  
Braden stepped towards her, reaching out for her wrists, he grabbed her harshly and pushed her up against the wall behind her, holding her arms high above her head.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off of me! You've made me feel dirty and I hate you for all of this!" Braden looked at her with a mixture of confusion and anger. Braden's two buddies stood up and walked up to the feuding duo. Braden maintained his control of her body as he pressed harder onto her, making her feel his hard, throbbing arousal on her mid-section. His dark eyes bore directly into hers as he paralyzed her, with his comrades looking on.  
  
"What the fuck's gotten into you? I'm just asking you to for some bedtime companionship and you are all worked up about all this for nothing."  
  
"Nothing, huh? That's all this is to you, nothing. Whatever happened to caring, sharing, and commitment? I know you probably never felt the same way but some of people think things like that are important. And you've made it painfully obvious that you were not one of those people." She snapped. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She never really came to terms with her rape from before.  
  
Braden released her slowly, causing him to step backwards into the wall behind her. The shouts from the men in the other room seemed louder as he sauntered towards her, filling her up with terror.  
  
"And if I refuse?  
  
"Then your loving husband finds out about his beautiful mixed-breed wife was wandering through the red-light district of Manhattan, looking for a good time." He said as he ran his hands up and down her sides. She shuddered as he did this, and he liked the power he had over her as he molested her. 'Oh, God! Why did I come here!?' She scolded to herself. A tear slid down her soft cheek and rested itself onto her lip. Braden took his thumb and wiped the tear from her bottom lip, then tasting it, relishing in the salty flavor of it.  
  
"And you can't say that I have no proof. I have two witnesses to prove that you were walking your pretty colored ass in this section of town. And God knows how many crooked cops there are on my payroll to take my side." Braden looked over his shoulder at his cohorts who were busy licking their lips at the scene that was occurring before them. Braden then looked deep into Brett's eyes. "Does your husband know that your mother sold herself for money? Wouldn't it be a shame if he thought that his own wife carried those same traits?"  
  
Brett's heart sank. Braden had more than a few foils up his sleeve to ruin Brett. "I'd say anything to get what I want."  
  
"Except your prayers." Brett whispered.  
  
Braden gave her a stern look. He slowly back away and released her, her wrists throbbing from the pressure he had placed on them. He stood there looking at her, wondering what she was going to say to him next.  
  
Pulling a cigarette from his pocket, he placed it between his soft lips and lit it up. "You have until the end of the month to give me a straight answer. For your sake, I hope you choose right." Brett said nothing, feeling totally numb.  
  
He sensuously placed his thumb in his mouth and removed it. He streaked it across her lips, leaving a trail of saliva. With quickness, Brett walked out of the room in a hurry. She walked back into the corridor. In an instant, she tripped over a sleeping bum, landing face down on the dirty floor. Luckily, she found that he was passed out and couldn't attack her. As she rose from her horizontal position, she heard muffled sounds from a young man sitting in front of her. He was playing with himself and appeared as if he was about to reach a climax. Without warning, she was met with a stream of ejaculation flying from his hand straight to her face. She screamed so loud that her shrieks could have shattered glass. Wiping her face hurriedly, she looked on with horror as the young man, who appeared to be a teenager, kept expostulating until there was nothing left to expel.  
  
He then looked over at her with halfway shut eyes. "Dat's a little gift from me to ya. I'll give ya a dollar if you suck da rest from my balls."  
  
Breathing hard, she ran as fast as she could from this hell on earth to the comforts of her own domicile. 


	5. Revelations

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, sexual harassment, attempted rape, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Braden, Meade, Madeline, Brent, Maddock, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, Meow, Sprite, Spark and children of said characters own themselves.  
  
Chapter 5 - Revelations  
  
"Extra! Extra! Lady of the evening found dead in an alley near the Central Business District! Suspects unknown!"  
  
The lad quickly sold several copies of his papers until he was down to a mere five papers left in his hand. The men and women who promptly purchased a newspaper began reading about the terrible onslaught of a horrific murder.  
  
"My, God!" One man said as he skimmed the article about the poor, unfortunate woman who was slain so viciously.  
  
"It says that she was stabbed multiple times in the chest and stomach, and the most damage has been done in the region below her waste. Between her legs to be exact."  
  
The men and women present groaned at the mention of the tortuous harm inflicted on the victim. "My, God. He took away her livelihood."  
  
"Whoever it was that did this is a sick individual." Said another man.  
  
"And to think that this maniac is still walking the streets. What are we to do now?" A well-to-do woman asked.  
  
The crowd continued to discuss the matter, the women in particular, worrying about the welfare of their own safety and that of their fellow daughters, sisters, mothers, aunts, female cousins and girl friends.  
  
All of the ruckus occurred outside of a modest apartment building. Daylight had shown through the window of an apartment that had an amount of vibrations working its presence. Moans and groans could be heard with the addition of heavy breathing at the activity that was occurring within the room. Spark was about to get release just as Race was reaching his peak. He closed his eyes and grunted as he discharged his juices within her.  
  
Spark smiled as she looked up at her new lover. Race hadn't had this much fun in the bedroom for quite a while now. He was getting tired of satisfying himself and felt that he needed a woman. Thank God for Spark! She entered his life at a time when he was beginning to get lonely.  
  
The two had such an incredible connection that they knew that they were right for each other. The chemistry between them was strong and evident in their first meeting and carried over into the bedroom. Spark wasn't a "fast" woman, but she wasn't innocent, either. She was a challenge and Race liked a challenge.  
  
Spark and Race laid in bed conversing with one another as they felt on each other's person. Spark teased him about his height while pinching his nipples. He returned the favor by sucking on her neck, leaving a purplish bruise. He smiled, knowing that he had marked his "territory".  
  
"Do you do that to all of your girlfriends?"  
  
"Not all of them. Just the ones that please me." He said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"What about your last girlfriend? Didn't she come back pleading for you to take her back into your arms?"  
  
"Hell no! She was looking for a sponsor. I was looking for a good time."  
  
The two began laughing up a storm as Spark ran her hands along his lean muscles. Though still short, Race managed to acquire muscles throughout the years. He gathered that was one of the reasons why women were more eager to be with him. At one point, he couldn't even buy a date. Now, he's got more women running to him than he can shake a stick at. Now he knew how Spot and Jack felt.  
  
"Boy, oh boy. If Jack could only see me now."  
  
"Jack? Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Yeah, he's one of me best friends."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you two used to be newsies together."  
  
"And he was quite da ladies' man back then. Dat's before Brett took him off da market."  
  
Spark snickered at his remark. She began placing light butterfly kisses on his neck and along his collarbone. Race ran his fingers through her hair and sniffed her tresses. He knew that he had enjoyed himself, but he was curious and wanted to know if she had enjoyed herself. He decided to probe her with a few questions.  
  
"Why do women fake orgasms?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I mean what's da deal. 'Cause men can't satisfy you or something?"  
  
"Well, you don't wanna hurt his feelings, now."  
  
Race just shook his head. "Here's a word of advice. Don't do dat ta da man and don't do dat ta yourself 'cause you're making a lotta guys feel like studs when they're duds. He's never gonna please ya."  
  
Spark raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? And when did you become such an expert?"  
  
"Hey, I'm Italian. Making love and singing opera is what we do best." He smugly grinned.  
  
"Well, don't worry. If I'm faking, you'll know." She said right before pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
~  
  
All was well at the Kelly residence on this clear and pleasant evening. They had a scrumptious dinner and dined on a fantastic dessert. Brett cooked the kids' favorite treat of peach cobbler. They devoured it within minutes. Jack was rather talkative throughout dinner as Brett listened carefully. One of the things that kept a marriage together was excellent communication. Brett always believed that.  
  
Afterwards, Jack sat in the parlor reading a story to both Brent and Madeline. Each sitting on one of his powerful thighs, the children kept their eyes on the pictures of the illustrated storybook from which Jack read. Jack loved these moments of quality time with his children. It also gave Brett some time to relax and be with her own thoughts.  
  
In the kitchen, Brett washed the dishes quietly while occasionally asking Meade if he needed any help with his math homework. Meade was quite intelligent and a very good student. He was also somewhat self-reliant when it came to his studies and whenever he encountered difficulty, he would seek assistance from his mother when he became agitated. She kept quiet most of the time, keeping herself occupied as much as possible. For the past few days, Brett's behavior had changed somewhat. Jack never really noticed that she was a bit edgy the night he thought she came back from Sweets' house.  
  
Once Meade had finished his homework, he kissed Brett and proceeded to go to bed, but not before taking his bath. Jack had already made Madeline and Brent bathe right before their storytelling time.  
  
"That was a great story, daddy. Tell us another one."  
  
"Sorry, Madeline." Jack chuckled. "It's time to go to bed."  
  
"But tomorrow is Saturday. We don't have school on Saturday, daddy."  
  
"I know, but don't you wanna go to Coney Island? Don't you wanna see Aunt Dewey and Uncle Spot and all of their kids? How about Uncle Mush and Aunt Sprite and their children? If you wanna have fun tomorrow, you've gotta be a good little girl and get some sleep."  
  
Brent quickly jumped off of Jack's lap and ran to his room with Madeline following suit. Jack giggled to himself at their brisk flee. Stretching his arms, he found himself becoming drowsy. It was Friday and Jack's day had been quite hectic. Shielding the day's events from his mind, he walked upstairs to the master bedroom.  
  
He looked in on Brett who was already sleeping. Apparently, her day was quite eventful as well. They usually had one of their heart-to-heart talks before retiring. With her braided ponytail, interlaced with a ribbon, she looked like a teenage girl instead of an adult woman, wife, and mother. Jack looked fondly at his spouse as she lay in a dreamless slumber. As Jack slid in beside her, he began to rub her sides gently. He lowered his head beside hers and gently blew into her ear. Kissing her warm cheek, he softly whispered, "I love you."  
  
Tears began to trickle from beneath her closed, dark eyes. Although she was very happy to have such a loving husband, she felt horrible about her situation. She lied to him about her comings and goings of the days before and he had no knowledge of her ex-fiancé's reappearance. Thankfully Jack did not know. She did not want any trouble. She made up her mind that she was not going to become Braden's sex toy. Her body belonged to Jack Kelly. No other man would ever touch her without her permission. She had always taken her marriage vows seriously as did Jack. Staring into the darkness and feeling his powerful chest against her back, Brett let all of her demons go as she relished in the feeling of Jack's arm draped across her waist the soft sounds of Jack's breathing lull her to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Jack was had waited patiently in the Dodson's Photography while the clerk retrieved his photo. Earlier in the month Jack and Brett brought their kids in to take pictures of them to add to their collection. Family portraits became a yearly pastime as the family unit grew. He pulled out a large walled which contained one of his wedding pictures and the first picture of him, Brett, and Meade when he was a newborn. He looked on fondly at the photograph as he remembered the day they took the picture. Meade slept much of the time so his eyes were closed. Jack and Brett smiled lovingly into the camera as only a couple hopelessly in love would.  
  
"Here are your portraits, sir."  
  
The clerk immediately broke Jack's concentration as he was off in fantasyland dreaming. He handed the clerk the money for the portraits and thanked him. The clerk gave an appreciative nod and proceeded to the cash register.  
  
Jack exited the store quickly. He wanted to meet up with his co-workers at a night for drinks and playing poker one of their houses and he promised himself that he wouldn't be late. Brett stayed home and tended to the children and had no problem with Jack having a night out with the boys.  
  
Checking his watch, he steadily moved his pace faster to get to his destination. Without warning, he bumped into another passer-by.  
  
"Oomph! My God, I'm sorry! I didn't see ya comin'."  
  
"That's okay. I should've seen you coming."  
  
As the two men exchanged apologies, Jack looked down and noticed that his pictures had scattered on the sidewalk. Both men knelt down to retrieve them quickly.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Don't mention it." The dark-haired fellow said handing Jack two pictures, one of them being the wedding photo.  
  
"That's a lush-looking dame you've got there. You're a very lucky man." He said, staring intently at the woman in the picture.  
  
"I certainly think so." Jack replied.  
  
"She looks rather sweet and tender."  
  
Jack noticed that the man kept looking closely at the photograph, as if he were concentrating on something. In a break of thought, the man quickly gave Jack the photo with a sullen look on his face.  
  
"Is dere something bothering ya?  
  
"No, sir. It's just that your wife reminds me of someone I once loved and lost."  
  
Jack expression became sympathetic. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
The man looked intently at Jack, as if he were trying to place Jack's face into his memory. "Women. They make such splendid companions, do they not?"  
  
"Well, mine certainly does."  
  
"Indeed. Well, I'd better let you go about your business, sir. Good day." The stranger said. Jack nodded and headed on his way to meet his friends. He walked down the street happy as a lark ready to engage in the typical male activities that he and his friends usually did in each other's company.  
  
As he departed, the dark-haired man pulled out a cigarette and lit it up right before throwing his match to the ground and extinguishing the flame. Turning on his heel, he managed to attract the attention of a young newsie from who he purchased a paper and walked to his immediate destination. 


	6. The Past is Hard to Eliminate

Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, sexual harassment, attempted rape, and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating - R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Braden, Meade, Madeline, Brent, Maddock, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, Meow, Sprite, Spark and children of said characters own themselves.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Past is Hard to Eliminate  
  
She walked down the empty alley, waiting to meet her lover. In the middle of the night, it was quite unusual for nighttime activity to be at a standstill. Looking around her surroundings there was not a soul in sight. Even the night crawlers of cats and mice were absent.  
  
Clad in a tight-fitting scarlet red dress, she looked like one of those women of the night. Women who exchanged love and passion for profit. With crimson-tinted lips, she strolled down the alleyway cautiously.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?"  
  
No answer came. Once again she looked around for any signs of activity, of which again, none were present. Slowly walking down the pathway, she saw the shadow of a man; a tall figure of a familiar character began making his way towards her.  
  
She turned around in glee as the man approached her. His face was shrouded in blackness as he kept walking towards her. His hat was tilted to the side and his build was muscular and solid. She knew this man all too well - his swagger, his build, his scent. With a swish of her hair and a smile upon her face, she looked at her lover with happiness and lust in her eyes. Once he reached her, he stood still, looking down on her small, but shapely figure.  
  
She could not see his face, however, but that did not matter. She knew who this lothario was. In an instant, his lips came crashing down on hers without warning. There was something different about this kiss. It was not sensual. It was hard, rough, and bruising. His tongue forced his way into her mouth without fail and violated her oral cavern. When he pulled away from her, she gasped in shock.  
  
"You will always by my whore, sweetheart."  
  
Without delay, she began screaming at the top of her lungs, struggling to get away from her tormentor. Holding her arms and up against his body tightly, he pushed her up against the brick wall behind her. Muffling her screams with kisses, he powerfully held her up against the wall while pressing himself into her. In a fit of rage, she bit down hard on his tongue, drawing blood in the process. A hard smack came crashing onto her cheek. The assailant counterattacked with a bite onto the side of her neck, causing her to scream out in pain.  
  
"God! Help me! Somebody, help me!"  
  
He slapped her repeatedly until her screams became nothing but stifled sobs. He then held her up by her throat, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
He fumbled with the front of his trouser before reaching down and lifting up her dress. She squeezed her eyes in terror, hoping that this nightmare would soon end. Fingering around between her legs, the attacker positioned himself between her legs and brought his face to her ears.  
  
"Like I said, you will always be my whore, Sweetheart." Menace dripping eerily from his lips. Suddenly, with her legs widespread, she felt a sharp, savage thrust enter her. A piercing scream could be heard throughout New York......  
  
"BRETT! BRETT! Wake up, sweetie!"  
  
Sweating and full of fear, Brett woke up at the side of her loving husband. Jack pulled her close to his body and held her gently. "Baby, it's okay. You just had a nightmare. It's alright. I'm here."  
  
Relieved by the awakening from her terrifying flight of the imagination, Brett calmed down in the embrace of her husband's muscular arms. Jack held her tight, leaning his head on top of hers until she was sleeping. Her fear was so intense that he could almost hear the rapid sounds of her beating heart as well as the feel of the vibration of her body with each beat.  
  
~  
  
***Three weeks later***  
  
Jack decided to spend some quality time with his family in the park. It had been quite a while since the kids went out to play among the scores of children in the Manhattan area in the middle of green scenery and now was the perfect opportunity for such activities. The weather was about to change and he wanted to watch his children enjoy themselves once more before the cold, frigid air engulfed New York City.  
  
Sitting on a bench, hand in hand, Jack and Brett observed the spectacle before them as any loving pair of parents would. Nearby other couples were doing the same thing while heavily merged in deep conversation.  
  
"Do ya wanna have another one?"  
  
"What?" Brett asked in confusion.  
  
"Do ya wanna have another one? Another child?"  
  
Brett just smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't think so, Jack. Three is enough for me."  
  
Jack smiled. "I know, baby. It's just dat our kids are growing up before our eyes so fast. I wonder what we are going to do with each other when they are grown and out of the house with their own brood to tend to."  
  
Brett moved closer to Jack, hugging him. "I know, Jack. But for right now I can only deal with four kids. I don't need a fifth one."  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Yep. You're a big baby sometimes!"  
  
"Oh, you're gonna pay for dat, babe!" Jack said as he began a massive tickling session on her like he always did whenever she teased him.  
  
Several people around them were enjoying themselves with their children, friends, and significant others as they were having themselves a good time. As Brett was on her back on the bench, she looked up at a couple who were engaging themselves in a session of heavy petting. The woman was dark- haired and had a rather handsome companion with her, who was currently nuzzling her neck. She could not make out the man's face, seeing him in an upside-down view. Soon, Jack halted his tickling attack and pulled her into an upright position.  
  
He started molesting his "date" salaciously and ferociously in front of her. "How rude!" stated one woman who was out with her young granddaughter visiting the park. She immediately grabbed the girl's hand and proceeded to leave the lovers to their own devices.  
  
"Why don't you get a room!?" yelled an older man who was passing by the couple as they continued to grope and fondle each other in public. Jack and Brett looked over to see the couple the older man had just addressed and, much to Brett's chagrin, she recognized the man.  
  
The dark hair, the dark eyes, the slightly tanned skin. Yes, she knew who this was. As his lips roamed the skin of the woman that was in his grasp, he caught sight of Brett looking at him. He began rubbing the woman's clothed breast as she leaned her head back to give him access to her neck.  
  
"You taste like strawberries and ice cream." He tells her as he continues to make out with her. Brett turned her head out of disgust and anguish. She remembered all too well how he used to touch and stroke her when they were a couple. Unfortunately, she remembered. She did not want to remember. However, it did not matter as much. Jack was the man in her life. Braden could never touch or make love to her the way Jack could. If anything, that was the one of the main areas where Jack surpassed Braden, on many levels.  
  
An elicit moan could be heard from a distance as the duo continued their amorous assault on one another. The female cohort began rubbing the chest of her lover as she kissed him hungrily, while moving her hands down, settling themselves between his legs. This was the last straw for Brett.  
  
"Hey, remember when we used to make out like dat in Irving Hall while watching Medda perform?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack, let's go. I want to go." Jack looked at her with slight confusion.  
  
"Why? The kids are having so much fun. Are you sure you wanna leave now? We've just started having fun ourselves."  
  
Brett sternly looked at him, showing that she was serious. He quickly turned his attention to his children, who were running around chasing other children on the grounds and signaled for them to come over to the bench.  
  
"Oh, daddy! I was having such a good time!" said Madeline.  
  
"I know, sweetie, but we have to go now. We'll come back later, alright?"  
  
Madeline nodded her head and took hold of Jack's hand. Brett ordered Meade to take Brent's hand as she gathered herself together. The family of five swiftly left the park, with Brett hoping that the bane of her existence would vanish.  
  
~  
  
The following days were a daze for Brett. She did her daily duties of normal life, but the spontaneity in her disposition was absent. She wasn't as talkative as she normally was, she wasn't as active in her children's lives as much, and she became accident prone all of a sudden.  
  
Jack noticed these new traits in Brett and he wanted to know what was going on. Several days earlier she blew up at Madeline for playing the piano for longer than ten minutes when she knew that it was standard practice for Madeline to play the piano for at least thirty minutes a day.  
  
She also forgot to take the bread from the oven on time once, which burned the loaf to a black crisp. Jack wanted to ask her what was bothering her, and today was going to be the day.  
  
As she walked around the table, making sure everyone was eating everything that she cooked for them; Jack kept his cool, casually looking back and forth between his children and his wife. Brett went to the stove to retrieve the coffee pot that was steaming hot. As she poured Jack a cup, the cup overflowed over its sides and over the dish, and onto the expensive tablecloth.  
  
"Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me!?" She yelled. All of the children looked at her stunned with their mouth hanging wide open. It was odd for them to hear their mother speak such language.  
  
In an instant, Brett hurried out of the dining room and upstairs, into her bedroom. With her head down in her hands, she sat down on the edge of the bed crying profusely. Within minutes, Brett felt a pair of large, gentle hands on her knees. She looked up to find Jack kneeling before her. He walked into the room with barely a sound. His warm, hazel eyes alone asked her what her woes were.  
  
He sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders, coaxing her into telling him what the matter was. As soon as she composed herself, she came clean with what had been happening. Everything from the encounter with Braden to what she had been told about her mother's sordid past. Jack just held her closely to him, wanting her to feel protected.  
  
She looked at him with loving and adoring eyes. She did not want to tell Jack that she came in contact with her past boyfriend and undergo the hellish feelings of fear and anxiety.  
  
Jack ran a hand across her shoulder and pulled her towards his body. "Baby, is there anything dat you wanna tell me?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. So can I."  
  
Jack just smirked at her with a mixture of humor and slight disappointment. He didn't know why she had a sudden change in attitude. Normally, she was not this secretive. But then again, she wasn't always so open. It took her several months and a social shut down from her before she told him about her past. They had been married for eight years now and have three beautiful children as a result. What could possibly be wrong?  
  
She tried her best to forget about the awful dream that she had that had been plaguing her. So far, she did a good job of forgetting it. She guessed that the dream was part of the fear of knowing that her ex-fiancé was back and had made her an indecent proposal. It had been six weeks since she encountered him. She hadn't seen or heard from him, which was a relief. However, she wasn't going to let her guard down so suddenly. She knew that she had to tell Jack sooner or later before something dreadful happened. She prayed to God on her knees every night to keep her family safe. So far, God delivered. 


	7. The Devil Incarnate

_Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, sexual harassment, attempted rape, graphic rape and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating – R._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Braden, Meade, Madeline, Brent, Maddock, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, Meow, Sprite, Spark and children of said characters own themselves._

Chapter 7 – The Devil Incarnate

Dismal and gloomy, the rain came down hard and determined to drench the great city known as New York as its population trudged its way from destination to destination in a single shot without incident.

Swiftly moving through the streets Brett went shopping and wasn't prepared with for the downpour of rain as she carried several boxes as she tried to maneuver her way through the crowded streets. After she brought the kids to school, Bret went shopping for a new outfit and clothes for the children. Meade was growing out of his shoes and Madeline needed a couple of more pantalets. She also had to purchase another comb and brush set for Brent after he tried to cook them in the oven and, as a result, melted it. Waving a free hand to hail a horse drawn taxi, she waited underneath a covered entrance to a tobacco shop until the carriage made its way to her. Promptly she scurried across the sidewalk to enter the cart and hurriedly gave the driver her address.

Jack had been working hard at the iron works and was given a promotion a few months back. The higher promotion meant more responsibilities and that meant that Jack worked like a dog. He would come home, eat dinner, spend quality time with the kids, converse with Brett, take a bath and go to sleep. And in between conversations, he and Brett would make love. Brett loved the hard-working man that she married and admired his work ethic, but she also worried that life was becoming stressful for Jack. She needed to see him relax and tonight was the perfect night for relaxation.

Brett pinned up her hair and carefully applied her makeup as she anxiously awaited Jack's presence to show through the bedroom door. The past seven months had been free of drama. Her children were doing well in school, she had heard from her friends Cocoa and Brynn, and had been invited to a party to be thrown in Harlem. Spot had invited the couple to the party since it had been a while since he saw his and his wife's two best friends. The kids were spending the night at Blink and Sweets' house since they offered to watch their children so that they could spend some quality time together......... and because Blink lost to Jack in a poker game and had to owe him a favor.

Brett smiled as she thought how wonderful it would be to see Spot and Dewey again in a party environment. It had been a long time since she had dressed up and couldn't wait to paint the town red. Remembering that she had some tea to prepare before putting the finishing touches on her wardrobe plans, she quickly slipped on a robe and made her way downstairs.

As she poured herself a cup of hot water and sliced a lemon, she heard a knock at the door. Quickly, she closed her robe and answered the caller.

"Are you Ms. Kelly?"

"Yes." She said addressing the young messenger boy.

"This is for you, Mam."

She took the letter from the young man and proceeded to retrieve her purse. Handing him a dollar for a delivery tip, he cordially tipped his hat to her and headed off to his next destination.

Brett sat down in disappointment. The letter came from Jack stating that he had to stay late at the iron works to oversee a project and one of his employees had to leave in an emergency, leaving Jack to pick up from where the worker left off. He apologized profusely in the note as if it was his fault that he was unable to keep their date.

"Well, so much for wearing my new dress." She said. With a sigh, Brett went back upstairs and put all of her jewelry and accessories away, since she didn't need them for tonight anyway. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face and clear off all of the makeup she spent applying when she noticed that she was out of cold medicine. She always managed to get a nasty cold after being drenched in the rain and she knew that in a day's time she would start sneezing and coughing without fail. She then decided to get dressed and go to the local drugstore that was only a few blocks away from her house and quickly pick up some tablets or powder.

Within minutes she made it to McCreary's Drugstore. It was open longer than most stores so she was grateful that it could accommodate her. Scanning the last row of drugs, Brett finally found the brand that she was looking for. Grabbing two packets, she quickly brought the items to the counter and paid for them. Although her plans for the night were squelched, she wanted to make it home in time to meet up with Jack and she didn't want to be absent when he came home.

Once she paid for the medication, the clerk bid her a good night and she quickly exited the store. The streetlights were bright enough for her to see, but still too dim for her taste. Normally, she wasn't afraid of the dark, but tonight gave off an eerie feeling. Clutching her purse and bag closely, Brett tried to get home as quickly as possible. She didn't like being alone at night without an escort, be it a female or male, but she

She was so absorbed in her thoughts of Jack and her friends that she didn't notice the shadow lurking in a small alcove until a large, olive-skinned hand reached out and grabbed her from behind as she passed by, the hand pressed tight over her mouth, stifling the shout lodged in her throat. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't see who was holding her. They were big, tall, at least a foot taller than her. She struggled futilely as the person dragged her back through some sort of door she heard open after he let go of one of her arms to depress a lever of some kind. She was certain that she was being held by a man, the body behind her feeling hard and muscular. He also smelled of strong cologne, a scent most girls or women didn't use as perfume because it was too spicy. Plus the height and muscles were kind of a dead giveaway. In a split second, Brett felt a hard strike upon her head and everything went black.

"Okay, Mr. Kelly. That's the last of the bars that in place. Is there anything else that needs storing?"

"No thanks, Carter. That'll do for now. Thanks again."

Jack shook the hand of one of his most loyal staff members before letting him leave the premises. Jack and the rest of the crew wrapped everything up and headed out of the factory doors when one of them made a proposal.

"Say fellas, why don't we all go to a bar and have a couple o' drinks. Whatta ya say?"

"That's a good idea, except my wife will have my hide if I'm there instead of being at home where I belong."

"I hear ya." Said another worker as they were parting ways. Jack was making his way down the corner when he ran into Racetrack.

"Heya, Race. How's it rollin'?"

"Awe, it's rollin', Jack. I'm on my way to Harlem to dat big party at Ellington's. Spot's gonna be there. Ya coming?"

"No, sorry Race. Brett and I were gonna go but I had to stay behind and help oversee the other workers and all. I know Brett will probably be upset, but I promise to make it up to her." He said with a wink.

Race snickered. "Yeah, I know whatcha mean. Last week I was meeting Spark at Bailey's and she got update 'cause I was late. It was only one hour."

"Well an hour is like an eternity to a woman. Why do you think dey take so long ta get dressed?"

"Dat's a good question, Jack. Maybe I should ask Spark dat after I've given her a good dose of Italian sausage."

"I didn't know dat ya knew how ta cook?"

"Dat's not the kinda sausage I'm speakin' of, Jack." Racetrack said slyly as he wiggled his dark eyebrows.

Jack laughed as usual at Race's salacious remarks. "Anyway, I have ta get back ta my place. I've spent a little too much time at the grind and I know dat Brett's probably waiting up for me worried or something."

"Yeah, ya go see your sweetie. I'll tell Spot dat ya couldn't make it. See ya round, Jack, and tell Brett I said 'Hi', alright?"

"Alright, Race. See ya latah." The two spit shook and left in opposite directions.

When Brett finally came to, she was very disoriented. Her head was dizzy and her vision blurry at best. She could barely make out where she had been taken. All she knew was that someone much bigger than herself and male had abducted her. And oddly enough, she noticed that her body was positioned in a very abnormal pose. She was faced down, leaning across something rather hard. A pain started to set in her wrists that she hadn't noticed before. She tried to move her arms, but found that her arms were restricted in movement, and the clinking sound she heard sounded a lot like handcuffs.

Millions of thoughts raced through her head. What if she would never get out of this predicament? What if she ended up maimed, hurt, or worse, dead? She didn't know how long she was in this place where she was located, nor did she know what time it was. Most of all, she wondered if Jack was home. He had to be worried about her if he got there and she was not present.

Fear gripped her as she thought of what her kidnapper might be planning to do to her. No one would notice she was missing until this was all over.

Footsteps began to make their way toward her. A feeling of enormous fright rose in her heart. The footsteps became louder and louder until they stopped right behind her. She could not turn her head to look behind her to see her captor, not that it would matter anyway. It was very dark and he was rather tall.

He stood behind her briefly before walking around her, circling her, like a shark upon its prey. No words were exchanged for a few minutes until he decided to break the ice.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in?"

Brett said nothing. "Now what would a pretty little bitch like you be doing out on a night like this? All alone without an escort?"

Brett continued to remain quiet as a large lump formed in her throat. "Where's your bodyguard? I would have thought that a big, strong, strapping man like your husband would know better than to let his attractive wife roam the streets of Manhattan alone. I guess that's what happens when you marry someone."

Brett could no longer remain silent. "What do you want?"

His expression became dark. "You know exactly what I want, bitch. I made a proposition to you months ago and I had expected an answer. One that I would have been pleased with."

Tears streamed down her face when she realized that she was in the evil clutches of her ex-fiancé. _Why did this have to happen now?_ She thought. Now she really felt like this was all her fault. She could have not left the house and waited on Jack to return home, but her preoccupation with getting things done ahead of time did her in. Braden walked back behind her and stood still.

He admired her helpless position. He had been with many women throughout the years and he always got a sick thrill out of seeing some of them in precarious situations. Seeing his former lover bent over a wooden desk with her arms chained to the sides was a sensational sight. He felt the tingling in his loins at the vision.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, hoping to find some decency in his heart. Slowly he walked over to her, standing only a few inches from her person.

"Because, you dumped me as if I wasn't good enough for you. You found out that I was with another woman and you left me. But I wasn't going to let you get off that easily. I was going to show you that you were mine then and you're still mine now. I claimed you the day I made you a woman. You gave me the one thing you can never get back."

Walking up to her and closing the small gap between them, she felt his hardness against her backside. She panicked as she tried not to think of what was going to happen next. Tears were starting to leak down her cheeks but she wasn't making a sound. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, even though she knew now what he had planned for her. She wouldn't scream, beg, or sob. So she told herself anyway.

He reached down and lifted up the back of her skirt. He made a sharp move to lower her pantalets, ripping them in the process. He inserted a finger into her nether region and slowly moved it in, hoping to elicit a verbal response. Brett remained quiet, but her body was betraying her as his digit began to move faster, in and out of her so that her womanhood would be wet. She could feel him, hard and ready against her. She was so concentrated on the fact that this was really going to happen that she tried to convince herself otherwise. _It wasn't a nightmare_, she kept telling herself. She prayed to God that Braden would decide that this was of no use and that he would let her go, but she knew that she was praying in vain. Braden was a persistent man. She remembered how persistent he was when he pursued her years ago. How he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He was a handsome devil back then and he still was. She couldn't deny it. He could have had any woman he wanted. And when he wanted her, she couldn't help but be happy. They had a lot in common. Both were from hard-working families; both were of mixed heritage; both were only children. She fancied herself settling down with him and having children, but that all changed once she discovered his infidelity. She left him, something that a man like him found unforgivable for a woman to do. It wasn't her place to do such a thing and now, years later, she was going to pay the price.

A wicked streak of terror rose when she heard the sound of a zipper. He freed his manhood from its confinements and pressed his arousal at her entrance. She couldn't hide the slight moisture that had begun to coat her, readying her for him. Briefly he wondered what scenarios were running through her head about what was going to happen here. He delighted in the slight whimper of distress that escaped her lips, which he knew were firmly pressed together, trying to hold back all sound. The whimper was enough though and it fueled him on. Guiding his cock with his hand, he pressed his aroused flesh to her opening, and started to slide in, delighting in the way she seemed to open right up to accommodate him. She was tight and he inched in bit by bit. She remained silent though and that just wouldn't do, so he braced himself on by holding onto her hips and gave one hard thrust.

Brett cried out as her assailant shoved himself fully into her. Pain slammed through her as he made his assault on her. She clenched her hands, tears slipping down her already wet cheeks and she tried to brace herself as best she could, but it was no use. The worst part though was that her body was still betraying her.

As Braden began raping her she tried to block out the assault as to diffuse the fear. She tried so hard to think of Jack, the first time they met, the first time they kissed, the first time they made love, the day Jack came back to New York to find out that he was a father, Meade's first birthday celebration, the birth of Madeline, the birth of Brent. All of the things that made her happy and who she was, but it was no use.

She felt the wetness of blood on her wrists as Braden's strokes became faster. The tight reigns on her wrists were tightening from all of the motion from above. She whimpered as she felt fingernails dig into her flesh from the unyielding grip Braden had on her hips as he thrust forward each time. Braden's thrusts were hard and direct. He wanted this moment to be printed into her mind for as long as she lived. Even if no one ever found out, they would always know. Their 'dirty little secret.'

She choked back a sob as she wondered if anyone would come and save her, mainly Jack. He had no idea what was happening at this moment. This is what upset her the most. Here she was, only so many hours ago not having a single care in the world and now she was being fucked senseless by an ex-boyfriend. She kept sobbing but the sobs eventually became moans as she rose out the waves of pleasure that filled her. She couldn't try to stop it anymore and so she let the pleasure, and the pain, overwhelm her. Sweat was dripping down both of their faces and her velvet cavity was starting to ache. He'd been thrusting in and out of her for what felt like an eternity, yet he seemed no closer to finishing than he had at the beginning. She was certain that it was going to continue forever when he slammed deep inside her, touching a spot that sent tremors coursing through her, causing her body to shake wildly. He screamed loudly as he reached his peak. Her hips canted up into his and her ass pressed against his stomach as his seed spilled from him in great bursts. It was so powerful he was shaking when he exited her body.

After his heart stopped racing and his breathing went back to normal, Braden fixed his clothes and regained his composure. As he did this he watched as Brett laid across the desk still and broken. The remnants of his essence were running down the inside of her thighs as she lay there like a worn-out doll. When Braden saw this, a sinister glint of pride materialized itself in the form of a smirk.

Braden didn't expect this. All he thought was that Brett would accept his proposition and he could use her as much as he pleased. But this was an added bonus. Breaking her spirit was an awesome experience for him. The most he had hoped was to just humiliate her, but this was the icing on the cake. He finally broke her and, indirectly, broke Jack as well.


	8. Trapped

_Warning: This story contains adult language, graphic violence, sexual harassment, attempted rape, graphic rape and sexually explicit themes. Reader's discretion is advised. Rating – R._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters. Brett, Brynn, Cocoa, Braden, Meade, Madeline, Brent, Maddock, and other miscellaneous characters are all mine. Sweets, Morning Dew, Meow, Sprite, Spark and children of said characters own themselves._

Chapter 8 – Trapped

A stream of light found its way into her eyes as she lay still in bed. She remained as she felt a warm hand upon her forehead. A scruffy, old man with thick, wire-rimmed glasses and a white mustache stood over her while carefully examining her state.

"I just want you to know that I'm here to help you, Miss."

Brett did not move. She kept herself motionless as she felt a cold instrument between her breasts. She did not like the feel of cold metal against her skin, but she did not feel like fighting off a total stranger, especially since it appeared that he was there to assist in her health. She took a look around the room as the physician continued his examination. It was unfamiliar. The walls were beige and the room slightly comfortable. Around the room were furniture of modest budget and what looked like a fancy Oriental rug on a hard wood floor. A chandelier of frosted glass hung from the center of the ceiling, a veil of dust covering the decoration. This had to be Braden's suite. His own private, sexual romper room. She pondered on how long she had been there. After a few seconds of silence, the doctor removed the stethoscope.

He then made his way over to Braden who was standing a few feet away from the bed. The doctor looked at Brett with kind eyes.

"You're safe now. Your husband told me that you are not feeling well and he's terribly worried. I can help you get better but you must do everything I ask."

Brett remained silent.

"You must force yourself to eat."

"I've done everything I could to persuade her but she refuses. Don't you dear?" Braden said giving the impression that he was concerned. Even in her desolate state, Brett saw right through him. She detected the hint of malice in his voice that went unnoticed by the doctor. Weakened and run down, she did not have the strength to speak up for herself.

"Now you must follow my instructions carefully. Stay in bed, drink plenty of fluids, eat some solid food when you are up to it. And most importantly, you must take my celery tonic without fail." Turning to Braden, the doctor added, "You'll see that she takes her medicine."

"I'll spoon feed it to her myself."

With a nod, the doctor turned around to place a bottle of medicine on the nightstand next to Brett's bed. Before leaving, he gently placed a vein-laden hand onto her shoulder. "You'll be fine, my dear." She closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of footsteps disappear from her room.

Once outside, Braden pulled money from his wallet and handed it to the doctor. "I can't believe it. She's practically starved herself."

Braden nodded. "Yes. She has been under a lot of stress after hearing about her mother's death. She doesn't feel the need to go on anymore."

"Well, I can understand that the shock of the loss of a parent can be very detrimental to a person. However, I think that she should take it easy and not allow herself to become abusive. "

"After a week or two after she's taken the tonic, you can substitute the other formulation. You do understand that there will be side affects such as fatigue, signs of early aging perhaps, all of which can be attributed to the stress and strain of normal living. I consider the treatment entirely necessary."

"One more question, Dr. Moore. How long should she take this treatment?"

"Indefinitely, but I'm afraid that after a while she won't be able to function without it."

After a brief moment of thought, Braden saw the doctor out of his apartment building. Braden was very convincing. The old fool never suspected the lies that he was told. Never would this man assume that Braden was a con artist who just pulled one over on a professional. Brett was now his and he intended to keep it that way.

At the police station, Jack was frantic. He was pacing back and forth trying to remain composed while a flurry of emotions was swirling inside him. Spot, Race, Mush, and Blink were present as they watched their friend try to collect himself. It had been two days since Brett's disappearance and the gang was there for Jack. He sent the kids over to Mush and his wife's place since they were nearby and offered to help Jack with his kids since Brett was absent. Spot and Dewey offered to take the children on the weekends so that they could spend some time with them and have fun in Brooklyn. But among those reasons, the main one was that they did not want to see Jack lose it in front of his kids. To avoid mass fear, the children were told that Brett had to leave town because her friend Brynn, who was currently living in Boston, was sick and she had to go see her. Jack couldn't bring himself to tell his children that their mother was missing and that even he didn't know where she was. Keeping the peace was the top priority.

"Why don't you sit down and rest for a while, Jack?"

"No, Spot. I can't. I can't just sit here and wait for the bulls to come and tell me some bad news about my wife."

"You know that walking back and forth like a madman is only gonna make you more upset than you already are."

Jack just looked at Blink and kept his pace. He didn't feel like hearing advice from his friends, even though he knew they meant well. The woman that he loved was absent from his life and that of his children's and he needed to find her. He continued to walk from side to side listening to the maddening footsteps of his own person.

From a distance, a short, mild-mannered-looking man slowly approached the crowd. "Sergeant McClaggan will see you now, Mr. Kelly." He said to Jack.

Inhaling a silent breath, Jack followed the gentleman at a snail's pace but with much anticipation brewing in his mind. Jack eventually made it to a large, dark mahogany desk with a rather large man seated behind it.

He turned his head to face Jack with watery blue eyes and an expressionless face. He swiveled around in his seat and placed papers down in front of him before twisting the end of his white, handlebar mustache.

"Well, Mr. Kelly. According to your report, you have a case of a missing wife. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Jack said softly.

"Well, before I begin an investigation, I would need more information from you. When was the last time you saw your wife?"

Jack moistened his lips before speaking. "Five weeks ago." Sergeant McClaggan took notes.

"And do you have any idea where she may have gone?"

"No, probably shopping."

"Does she ever tell you where she goes?"

"No. She's always been pretty independent. She does what she does and makes sure it gets done."

Sergeant McClaggan continued taking notes as he listened to Jack's testimony of Brett's behavior. As he began scribbling away at the details, Jack recollected every feature of Brett's behavior, from her daily routine to her occasional stunt of being out of character. Like the time she was trying to bake cookies for the kids and ended up in a dough and flour fight. Jack was shell-shocked when he saw his usually pristine wife covered head-to-toe in flour along with the children. Meade, Madeline, and Brent looked up in fear of what was going to happen once Jack's temper flared, but Brett only smiled. She knew that her husband would get over the discrepancy and probably join them in the fun. Brett never ceased to amaze him. Moments like that ran through his mind now.

Jack pulled out a picture from his wallet and opened it. Encased among the dollar bills and wads of paper was a picture of his beloved. She had given him a picture of herself from days before they met; years before one knew the other even existed. Brett looked very demure in her floor-length ball gown proudly displaying her décolletage for the world to see. Her dark hair was swept up with long tendrils framing her face quite nicely. Jack looked with admiration as one of the curls rested playfully against one of her high cheekbones that were lightly colored with blush. He remembered dancing with her at a dance Medda hosted where her hair was in the exact same style and he couldn't take his eyes off of her as they twirled around on the dance floor. They were probably the most admired couple that night.

His eyes then wondered over towards his own hand that sported his wedding ring, the only artifact, in addition to a marriage certificate, that proved his bond of holy matrimony. He knew looking at this symbol of matrimony that his beloved Brett was somewhere in the confines of New York City alive and well and he knew in his heart of hearts that they were going to be reunited.

"Can you give me a description of your wife, Mr. Kelly?"

"Yeah, sure. But I think this would be more helpful to you, Sergeant." Jack handed his picture to the officer. After careful scrutinizing of the photograph, McClaggan promptly handed it back to him.

"I will put two men on the case. They will keep you posted on what progress they've made within the next two to three weeks. I will station them in two of the most likely boroughs that she may be - Manhattan and Harlem. I'll see to it that they fill me in on every report."

"I want the best men you've got, Sergeant. I don't want any mishaps or shenanigans happening. What I want is very simple. I want my wife back."

Sergeant McClaggan nodded. "As you wish, Mr. Kelly."

Jack swiftly rose from his seat and headed back to his circle of friends who were patiently waiting for him. Racetrack approached him first. "Ya okay, Jack?"

"Yeah." He softly replied, clearly itching to get out of the police station as soon as possible with his close-knit group of friends following suit.

He teased her nipple with his tongue making it stand out before him. He enveloped her breast with his mouth causing another audible gasp from her. He sucked and teased her breast, one with his mouth the other with his hand, working her into an excited frenzy.

Brett found herself lost in the pleasure he was supplying her. From the sound of his moans, she assumed he was as wrapped up in this feeling as she was. He increased the pace of his finger and pressure of his tongue. She was pushed into unspeakable pleasure. Which each new movement he made, she was pushed a little higher. With every new sound she made, he felt himself becoming more lost. He wanted to push her to her peak. He wanted to feel the waves of pleasure wash over her, and know that he caused it.

He planted kisses on the face and one long kiss on her lips as he slid into her, filling her with his manhood.

"Oh, yes. Oh, yes…please don't stop." Brett kept saying as she was mounted furiously by her lover. Never halting his actions, he kept up his pace as his sweaty body thrust forward to cloak his penis within the woman beneath him. She matched him thrust for thrust as he kept up his fast pace. Their breathing came faster and louder. Brett started to cry out as the waves of pleasure threatened to take over her. He could tell she was almost there and knew she was taking him with her. He worked harder trying to reach the plateau they were both aiming for. Faster and harder he rode her until he felt her walls spasm around him causing him to reach his peak. He exploded furiously inside her. As he filled her, they became connected in a way only love and passion could do. Brett laid there in sweet bliss as her sexual high gradually started to fall.

As she opened her eyes she saw that she was still in her current domain. This sexy beast that she had just made love to was just as exhausted as she. She stared at him as her hormonal levels began to balance. _This is what love was. _She thought. _This is what it is._

But there was something different about this man. Something about him that she could not place. She though that maybe this was just the effects of her orgasmic high wearing off. Brett wasn't sure. The loving eyes that she had come to know began to change. They were no longer their pretty hazel that sometimes changed into green when serious or overcome with lust. They were darker. Much darker. The hair became blacker and the lips slightly fuller. Mounting her with great force was not the man that she loved or the man to whom she was married. She began to scream but her scream was cut off by the presence of a fierce kiss. Slithering his tongue into her oral cavity, she could feel the warm blood between her lips and taste its coppery, metallic flavor as her lip bled from his biting her to prevent further resistance. With brute force he pulverized his way into her broken body as she struggled against his assault. The pain and fear was overwhelming and she just wanted it to stop. A torrent of dizzying emotions pounded her mind. Terror… revulsion… disbelief…. She lay there panting and crying softly to herself, unmoving. Her brain started to go numb. It started to feel as if she were watching herself from a great distance.

She didn't know how long it lasted. Her brain didn't comprehend the passage of time. Her mind was numb…frozen. It felt like an eternity. She listened to the various sounds outside her window - from the blowing of a policeman's whistle to the sound of a pimp slapping and yelling at his unwilling whore, she knew that she was in a place where she didn't belong. Her thoughts drifted to different things – anything to take her mind off of the current situation. Staring into the mild darkness, she listened to the mindless chatter of people outside in the hallways and the alleyways, focusing so she couldn't hear the guttural noises of the man on top of her. She felt her pulse pounding dully in her ears and tried not to feel the man's heartbeat through her own skin. She centered on the pain that seared through her chest with each lungful of air, desperate not to feel the hideous invasion between her legs.

Eventually his movements became faster and irregular and his panting ragged. He cried out in a deep, guttural voice and she felt a rush of warm wetness inside her. He stayed within her for a few moments before rolling off her, freeing her to move once again.

Brett remained still. She remained on her back as her aggressor rested himself on her side. She continued to listen to the voices of the outsiders as the attacker got up and reassembled his clothes on his body.

Moments later, the door creaked and then slammed with a sound that echoed deeply throughout the room.

The lock clicked.

She was alone.


End file.
